Shin and Cho's Adventure in Feudal Japan
by PlayDuelGame
Summary: Two teenage boys from our world travel to Inuyasha's.


Shin and Cho's Adventure in Feudal Japan!  
  
Hi everyone. My name is Shin. Well, I'm waiting for a friend of mine. We call him Cho. I bet he forgot we were supposed to meet, so I'll have to find him at his magic portal. I'll tell you a little bit about him as we take the long walk to his portal. Cho is a strange one. He's psychic when he wants to be and he's got mood swings, really bad mood swings.  
Cho's portal was set in the woods. Of course, it looked like an old well and had magic powers. We could go to the Feudal Era if we wanted to, just like Kagome. Let me tell you about one of our recent adventures before I go down the well to look for Cho.  
A few weeks ago, Cho said he had to return to the Feudal Era to pick up his shirt. Cho acts like Miroku except he's actually able to get women. Then Cho told me that what he really wanted was to get rid of Sesshomaru. I tried to tell him he was just a human, but he kept on saying he was immortal and he had demon blood. Can't fight with that, or Sesshomaru. I tried my best to sit this one out, but who listens to me?  
Cho dragged me through the woods until we found Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin in a small clearing in the forest. I tried to run, but it was too late. That dog-demon senses of Sesshomaru kicked in and he found us out.  
"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken said, "what are we going to do with these two?"  
"They look a little too helpless. Just let them go," Sesshomaru said.  
Cho shook his head. "Not until I get a few things from you. I want Tokijin. I'll give Jaken and Tensuseiga to Shin. I also want your clothes. The girls like the clothes," Cho said.  
I knew we were going to die. Poison claws. Light whip. Lackie with flaming staff. Giant dog form (although that won't be as effective as it was the first time he used it). Tokijin. No, not Tokijin. He wouldn't waste a weapon like that on us. Rin! Now there's a dangerous weapon.  
But, Sesshomaru laughed. Was it Cho's over confidence, or my fear? It may have been both.  
Inuyasha arrived with his pals. He looked at Cho and me before looking at Sesshomaru.  
"Just in time, little brother," Sesshomaru said with a toss of his hair. "These two humans want to kill me for my clothes, my weapons, and even my servant."  
"One human. Only Cho wants to kill you. I want to kill..." I looked around. I saw Miroku's hand covered in beads and then I looked at Sango. "Naraku! Yeah, that's it." Yes, I saved myself.  
Miroku looked at me. "What has Naraku done to you?" he asked.  
Damn. So much for my clever save. The monk's too smart for me. "Well, Naraku... killed my..." Shin, think faster! "Monkey!" I shouted. I smiled and nodded. "Naraku killed my monkey, who happened to be a white baboon."  
Cho chuckled and shook his head.  
"That's so sad," Kagome said. "We're sorry your pet had to die."  
Thoughts filled my head. They were stupid thoughts that would get me killed by more that one person. Being surrounded by these guys made me think of something my friend had said once. "So is Kikyo still in Naraku's bed?" I'm such a dmubass! Oh yeah, I ran. I could hear Cho howling behind me. I also heard pounding footsteps.  
"You little bastard!" Inuyasha said. He jumped up in the air with a transformed Tetsusaiga in his hands.  
Evasive maneuveur. I grabbed a talisman out of my pocket (Cho may have acted like Miroku and thought he had a Kazaana, but I had actual talismans that could actually stop demons and spirits). The talisman landed on Inuyasha's face. Tetsusaiga was transformed back. Inuyasha tried to pull the talisman off, but it was stuck there. I laughed. While I was laughing, I saw a dark blue shirt on the ground. Cho had left it there from the last time we journeyed here. I threw the shirt on Inuyasha's head and ran towards the well.  
And that was it for my last adventure in the Feudal Era.  
I bet you aren't believeing any of this at all. Can two boys really journey to the Feudal Era via a magic well? No, we can't. My portal is under my brother's couch and Cho's is under his bed. And that is the real way we get to Feudal Japan. This well doesn't really work at all. You can't travel through time using a well.  
"Wanna bet?" a voice behind me asked. It was Inuyasha, halfway out of the well. 


End file.
